En el bar
by 2BackBiter4
Summary: Ni idea de qué es esto, para variar. [JasonTodd/TimDrake]


Jason se reía con ganas, junto con el resto de sujetos sentados cerca, que escuchaban las picantes anécdotas del barman. Ya iba por la mitad de la cuarta cerveza cuando una mujer hermosa, de esas que no se encuentran en un bar de mierda como en el que estaba, cruzó la puerta.

Los codazos del sujeto a su lado lo hicieron darse cuenta de su presencia. Era una mujer alta, esbelta, con un ajustado vestido rojo corto, un pronunciado escote y unos tacones de punta peligrosa, como acostumbraba llamarles.

-Oye, veinte a que logro llevármela al callejón de atrás. -le dijo un sujeto, que anteriormente le había dicho su nombre, pero que Jason no se molestó en recordar.

-Que galán. -Jason lo observó durante unos segundos. Se veía de unos treinta y tantos años. Estaba sudado y tenía los ojos irritados por el humo encerrado en el lugar, y llevaba cara de que llevaba sentado en la barra durante dos días. -Y mejor que sean cincuenta, a que te apuñala con los tacones antes de que logres sentarte a su lado.

El sujeto se rió, como si Jason lo hubiera dicho en broma, pero le dio la mano.

-Trato hecho. -se levantó y se balanceó, afirmándose del piso en el que estaba sentado. Todos los hombres en la barra se rieron, y Jason lo ayudó a estabilizarse, dándole una palmada en la espalda cuando avanzó hasta la chica.

Ella se había sentado en un lugar apartado y había sacado su teléfono. Dios sabe qué hacía una chica como ella en un lugar como ese, pero no era su problema.

El hombre se acercó a ella y se inclinó sobre su mesa, diciéndole algo que no alcanzaron a oír. La mujer puso cara de indignada y le dio una cachetada, haciendo que todos, incluido Jason, estallaran en risas y gritos de burla. El sujeto volvió a sentarse donde estaba, y volteó a ver a Jason.

-Tu turno, chico.

Todos lo animaron a intentarlo, como si ese ya se hubiera convertido en el entretenimiento de la noche.

-Llevarla al callejón? -preguntó. El sujeto a su lado asintió. -Observen y aprendan, fracasados.

Se levantó en una gritería inentendible de sujetos totalmente ebrios, incluidos los vítores del barman.

Se bebió de un viaje la cerveza que le quedaba y caminó hasta donde estaba la mujer.

Antes de que lograra decirle algo, ella habló.

-No soy el tipo de mujer que toma hasta la inconciencia y se acuesta con cualquiera, asi que mejor vete.

-Que bueno, porque venía a invitarte un trago nada más.

La chica puso cara de fastidio, pero cuando lo miró pareció cambiar de idea.

-Ah si? Y eso por qué sería?

Jason se sentó en la mesa frente a ella, y pudo ver de reojo como algunos de los sujetos aplaudían, y otros entregaban billetes como si hubieran apostado que no lograría ni sentarse.

-Bueno, es imposible no preguntarse qué hace un bar como este en una chica como tú. O no es así? Lo siento, tu mirada me pone nervioso.

La chica sonrió y se apoyó en la mesa de forma elegante, tirando un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Jason le devolvió la sonrisa, y bajó la vista, poniendo su mejor cara de chico tímido.

-Podría preguntar lo mismo. -dijo ella, con una voz cada vez más melosa. -No te ves como alguien que frecuente bares.

 _Oh, cariño, no tienes ni idea de con quién estás hablando._

Iba a seguir coqueteándole, cuando vio a Tim, su Tim, cruzando la puerta del bar. Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó al otro lado de la barra, lejos de los sujetos que estaban con él, que en ese momento lo miraban fijamente, expectantes.

Se dio cuenta de que la chica le estaba hablando, quien sabe hace cuanto, pero no le hizo caso. Se levantó, pero ella lo sujetó del brazo.

-Qué crees que haces? A mi nadie me deja hablando sola. -su actitud había cambiado totalmente, hablando ahora de forma controladora.

-Lo siento, preciosa. -le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. -Siempre hay una primera vez.

La chica le gritó algo que no pudo escuchar por el ruido de la gente y la música, y se alejó de ella. Al pasar por el lado de los sujetos, todos comenzaron a preguntar qué había sido todo eso, pero los ignoró. Siguió hasta llegar donde estaba Tim, y se sentó a su lado. Este lo miró y volvió la vista a su cerveza.

-Desde cuando bebes? -le preguntó. -O, más importante, qué haces aquí?

-Dick me dijo que podía encontrarte aquí, pero no quise interrumpirte. Te veías a gusto con esa chica.

Jason se insultó internamente por no poner atención a las ventanas.

-Estoy seguro de que no vas a creerme, pero era una apuesta. -le dijo.

-Claro.

Jason pensó por un momento. No sabía cómo responderle. Tim no era así, de cobrar sentimientos por cosas tan insignificantes, ni Jason era de rogar por estupideces. Aun así, sintió que si dejaba las cosas así, no lograría perdonárselo.

La música era bastante movida, y tuvo una idea estúpida.

-Bailemos? -preguntó Tim.

-Qué? -Jason le puso cara de confusión. Tim sólo se encogió de hombros. -Bebé, me quitaste las palabras de la boca.

Se levantaron y buscaron un espacio entre la gente, con Jason pendiente de quedar lo más lejos posible de los sujetos con los que estaba bebiendo.

Comenzaron a bailar, Tim de forma tímida, hasta que Jason envolvió su cintura con su brazo y lo acercó hasta pegar sus cuerpos, quedando sus rostros a centímetros de distancia.

-Dijiste que Dick te dijo donde encontrarme. Para qué querías encontrarme? -Jason notó los ojos rojos de Tim, y supuso que él debía estar igual. El lugar estaba tóxico. Ahora donde estaban bailando se podía notar más, por las luces, la cantidad de humo de cigarro que había acumulado.

-Ya no importa. -Tim lo miraba como si estuviera triste, con una melancolía que brillaba en su mirada y que Jason no lograba explicarse.

-Tim, dime.

Ni siquiera lo miró. Sólo lo abrazó con fuerza, y Jason le respondió el abrazo, dejando de bailar, disfrutando del momento. Por un instante, dejó de escuchar la música, los ruidos de la gente, dejó de sentir el aire cargado de humo, y se concentró sólo en Tim. En tenerlo entre sus brazos...

Pero obviamente los bastardos del bar no estaban de acuerdo con ello.

Una mano lo sujeto del hombro y lo tironeó con fuerza, haciéndolo voltear, soltando a Tim.

-Para esto la dejaste sola? -era el sujeto que estaba a su lado en la barra hace un rato. -Y la apuesta? Maricón de mierda.

Tim, conociéndolo, trató de sujetarlo, pero no alcanzó, y de un sólo empujón logró lanzar al tipo al suelo, a dos metros de ellos.

-Levántate, y te juro que no recuperarás la conciencia en meses.

Tim trató de llevarlo a la salida, ya que tenían la atención de todo el bar, incluida la chica del vestido rojo.

El sujeto se levantó, y Jason se estaba preparando para golpearlo cuando otro de los tipos se les acercó, esta vez a Tim.

-Y éste cuánto te cobró, eh? Porque hay muchas cosas para las que puedo usar esta boca... -sujetó a Tim de la cara, de forma brusca, y con su otra mano trató de tocarlo.

Jason no supo si sintió más asco o ira en ese momento, pero en un segundo ya estaba frente al tipo, sujetándole el brazo, y quebrándolo frente a él, a la vista de todos.

En el momento en que el tipo se puso a gritar y se tiró al suelo, el hombre que Jason había empujado momentos antes tomó una silla, y le hubiera dado en la cabeza si Tim no le da una patada. Desde ahí los recuerdos de Jason son totalmente confusos, pero si sabe que, más o menos, lo que pasó fue que todo el maldito bar se fue contra ellos, gritándoles obscenidades e insultándolos. Volaron golpes, patadas, sillas, mesas, botellas y zapatos. Jason vio al barman golpeando a unos cuantos sujetos también, pero no supo si para detenerlos o para defenderlos a ellos; aunque le importó más bien poco.

Luego de todo eso, se recuerda sentado en el callejón que estaba detrás del bar, cubierto de sangre, la cual era en gran parte de otras personas, y con Tim a su lado en las mismas condiciones.

-Lo siento. -dijo, logrando que Tim lo mirara. -Si te hubiera seguido desde un principio y no hubiera empujado a ese bastardo, no estaríamos así.

Tim le sonrió, y en sus ojos ya ni siquiera se veía la melancolía de antes, como si se le hubiera pasado en algún momento de la pelea.

-No importa; me gusta eso de ti. -dijo.

-El qué? -Jason no se creía que hubiera dicho eso. -Que me enoje y golpee a todos?

-Sí. -Tim se rió. -Bueno, no. Pero no lo haces conmigo, si no que por mi. Supongo que eso me gusta.

-Tim. -cuando Tim lo miró, Jason lo tomó de la barbilla y lo acercó para besarlo. -A mi me gusta todo de ti.

Tim pareció pensarlo durante un momento, y luego se rió, abrazándolo.

-Eso fue demasiado cursi.

Jason gruñó por el abrazo, pues tenía el cuerpo totalmente adolorido, pero lo correspondió como pudo.

-Quieres que nos vamos a casa? -le preguntó Jason. Pues por más que estuviera disfrutando del momento, la verdad era que tenía algunas heridas de botellas rotas que necesitaban atención y se estaba congelando en el callejón a esa hora.

-Sí, pero al rato. Tengo dormida la pierna.

Jason se rió, pero esta vez de lo absurda que era la situación. Volvió a buscar sus labios para besarlo, esta vez con más ganas que antes, sintiendo cómo el beso se iba intensificando, y se iban recostando de a poco en el piso del callejón, dejándose llevar por el momento.

* * *

 ** _03/06/16_**

 ** _Santiago de Chile_**


End file.
